


This Combo of Ours

by TSwiftEliot



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen, mild sibling rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSwiftEliot/pseuds/TSwiftEliot
Summary: Gee Mossdeep, how come the league lets you have TWO gym leaders?(Here is a comic exploring what may have happened before that)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swallows (toska)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toska/gifts).



  
  
  
  



	2. epilogue & extra

  



End file.
